<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does he know? by zeek_the_random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113914">Does he know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random'>zeek_the_random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, MMoM 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Tim/kon is implied but they are not together yet, Voyeurism, both mutually watching each other but only one knows both are doing it, mmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon has discovered that Tim placed a camera in his bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does he know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it.  I do not  view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.</p><p>This is the tenth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Does he know?</p><p>He wonders if Tim’s caught on that he knows as he lays on the bed jerking off and uses his x-ray vision to peer through the walls of the tower to see Tim doing the same thing while watching the hidden camera stuck in his room. He’d found the camera by accident a few nights ago while doing this same thing. He’d stopped for a few seconds and went searching for Tim with his x-ray vision so he could go complain about no good spying bats not respecting his privacy. Only he’d found Tim watching the video feed and indulging himself which had got him back going. He’d originally planned to pretend to find the camera the next day so he could yell at Tim but then he’d got thinking about things.</p><p>He’d always suspected Tim was into guys as well as girls though he hadn’t expected to find it out this way. Still he wasn’t opposed to the idea of going there with Tim even if so far all he’d done is continue his nightly jerk fest enjoying the thrill of knowing that while he was doing it Tim was doing the same thing in his room.  He’d even started considering how he could let Tim know that he knew and see what would happen but then he’d start to worry all the ways it could go wrong. Bats tended to be touchy when you called them on the whole invaded your privacy thing and he’d certainly returned the favor.</p><p>He had to stifle a moan as he saw Tim do the little thing where he tweaked his own nipple it meant that Tim would be finishing up soon and he wanted to do the same. The last two nights he’d managed to finish at the same time and judging by the way Tim had looked at the screen afterwards he wondered if Tim had figured out that he’d caught on. If so Tim hadn’t said anything but then Tim never said anything at all about anything personal like these virtual jerk off sessions.</p><p>Or maybe Tim didn’t know and given how long it took Tim to talk about anything he’d need to do something wild to get Tim’s attention. There were options but that was something for another night because Tim had just brought out a dildo and that was something new that he just had to watch.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>